S'évader d'Asgard
by Nanthana14
Summary: THOR THE DARK WORLD : Frigga était morte et c'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Thor avait besoin d'aide et jamais il n'aurait pensé en demander à son frère.
1. Le donjon

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Frigga était morte et c'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Thor avait besoin d'aide et jamais il n'aurait pensé en demander à son frère.**

**Plongée dans les pensées et les ressentit des deux frères pendant l'évasion d'Asgard.**

**Cette fic possède 4 chapitres. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**S'EVADER D'ASGARD**_

_**Chapitre 1 : Le donjon**_

Frigga était morte. C'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Elle était morte sans qu'il ne puisse la tenir une dernière fois dans ses bras. Elle était morte sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de lui demander pardon pour ses mots ridicules et qu'il lui dise à quel point il pouvait l'aimer ! Loki avait l'impression qu'il ne pourrait jamais se remettre d'une perte aussi violente et injuste. Elle était tout ce qui lui restait, le dernier espoir de ne pas dépérir ici, seul… Elle était intelligente. Soit elle aurait fini par comprendre, soit il aurait fini par lui avouer toute la vérité. Dans les deux cas, elle l'aurait pris dans ses bras, lui accordant un contact humain tendre comme il en avait rêvé pendant des jours sous la torture de ses bourreaux. Mais tout cela s'était évaporé, ne lui laissant qu'une nouvelle douleur, celle d'avoir provoqué sa mort… La mort de cette femme pour laquelle il aurait donné sa vie sans aucune hésitation. A ce moment, il rêvait de trouver un moyen pour échanger leur place, mais cette magie-là était au-delà de ses compétences.

Ce fut alors qu'il pleurait toujours, qu'un bruit attira son attention. Des bruits de pas ? Quelqu'un venait dans sa direction et, en tournant la tête, il tomba nez à nez avec le regard de son frère. Un frère qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis un an. Il paraissait sombre et dur, tellement semblable à Odin que Loki en frémit.

Par chance, le jeune homme avait prit la précaution de créer une image parfaite de lui-même évoluant dans une cellule rangée et en ordre. Sa douleur, sa vraie douleur, elle lui appartenait. Il ne voulait la montrer à personne et surtout pas à son frère ! Ce frère qui l'avait abandonné comme tout le monde !

Thor progressait dans sa direction, observant la projection de son cadet qui s'était tourné dans sa direction. Loki la fit avancer un peu plus pour la mettre face à son frère. Dans cette dernière il était droit, fier, impeccable. Son visage trahissait sa colère et sa rancœur avec une dureté semblable à celle dont on l'avait gratifié. Un léger sourire moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il garda les mains croisées dans le dos.

\- Thor ! Après tout ce temps, voilà que tu viens me rendre visite !

Thor… Il avait voulu être froid et cassant en prononçant son nom, lui qui avait gardé comme habitude de l'appeler frère ou mon frère, il voulait marquer la distance entre eux en utilisant son prénom.

Ce dernier lui adressa d'ailleurs un regard dur en réponse parce qu'il comprit ce qu'il tentait de faire. Loki ne se départit pas de son attitude, faisant se pencher sa projection en avant afin de demander sur un ton rempli de rage à peine maîtrisée.

\- Pourquoi ? Es-tu venu me narguer ? Te moquer ?

Il y avait de la colère dans sa voix, de la colère qui se lisait sur son visage, mais Thor ne détourna pas le regard, laissant ses yeux braqués sur celui de son frère. Loki avait beau laisser parler sa rage, il le connaissait suffisamment pour avoir vu au travers de cette projection et puis, il n'avait pas le temps de jouer. Il y avait une vie en jeu. Une vie qui avait de l'importance pour lui. Alors, il répliqua sur un ton grave, dénué de tout sentiment, contrastant de manière saisissante avec les émotions qu'il sentait chez l'homme qui se tenait face à lui.

\- Loki cela suffit ! Plus de faux semblant !

Thor vit son frère frémir doucement pendant que ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Il était sûr qu'il pourrait faire illusion face à n'importe qui. Il avait juste oublié que la personne en face de lui n'était pas n'importe qui ! Il inclina alors doucement la tête, acceptant d'accéder à sa requête en brisant l'illusion qui lui avait permis de garder un semblant de dignité.

C'était Thor… Tout cela avait si peu d'importance… Malgré tout sa haine et la colère qu'il ressentait autant pour lui-même que pour les Asgardiens, il était le seul devant lequel il voulait bien baisser la garde.

L'illusion se brisa donc en quelques secondes, révélant une cellule dévastée par la douleur. Des meubles brisés par la rage, des livres déchiquetés pages par pages, des murs portant des traces de coup de poings rageurs, des coups portés presque jusqu'à se briser les os des mains, des traces rouges sur le sol qui mélangeaient les fruits écrasés et le sang de la plante de pied de son frère ouverte sur un débris de verre… Son frère qui était là, assis par terre face à lui au milieu de ce carnage, pied nu, les vêtements froissés, les cheveux en bataille et le visage exsangue ravagé par les larmes dont il voyait les sillons. Ses yeux étaient encore rouges, lui prouvant qu'il avaitarrêté de pleurer que depuis quelques secondes.

Thor n'avait jamais vu Loki dans un état aussi pitoyable et il aurait presque pu le prendre en pitié s'il n'y avait pas l'urgence de la situation et s'il ne s'était pas demandé s'il n'en rajoutait pas pour l'apitoyer et lui faire baisser sa garde. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, l'aîné des fils d'Odin ne savait pas comment prendre ces informations.

Loki ne bougea pas pendant que l'illusion se brisa, tentant de lire dans le regard de son frère ce qu'il pensait de le retrouver aussi touché et démuni. Son cœur se serra un peu lorsqu'il ne lut aucune émotion claire. Il avait l'air de s'en moquer, un digne fils d'Odin auquel il se contenta de murmurer.

\- Cette fois, c'est moi mon frère.

Mon frère… Le mot était revenu de manière si naturelle qu'il se demanda si ce n'était pas ça qui l'avait trahi.

Thor ne se départit pas de son air suspicieux et dur, mais il fit doucement le tour de la cellule de son frère pour se mettre sur le côté et se rapprocher de lui. Il savait qu'il devait se méfier de lui. Il se rappelait de ses crimes, de tout ce qu'il avait détruit, mais il était aussi étonné de le découvrir dans un état aussi pitoyable. Son frère était un « paradoxe » vivant.

Loki l'observa s'approcher en se massant doucement les poignets comme si la tension nerveuse était un peu en train de se dissiper, laissant des crampes dans ses muscles. Thor était la première personne qui s'approchait assez de lui depuis qu'on lui avait annoncé la terrible nouvelle alors, sans se soucier de ce qu'il voulait, il lui demanda en ravalant un sanglot.

\- A-t-elle souffert ?

La réaction de Thor ne fut pas celle qu'il attendait. Son regard se fit à nouveau dur et il lui répliqua.

\- Je ne suis pas venu partager notre chagrin.

Loki encaissa sa réponse comme un uppercut. « Notre chagrin »… Son chagrin à lui et à son père, un chagrin qui leur était propre parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir en avoir, les seuls à avoir le droit d'en avoir, les seuls avec qui elle avait un lien… Cette phrase était tout aussi terrible que celle d'Odin lui affirmant avec conviction que son seul droit de naissance était de mourir, parce qu'elle finissait de l'exclure de cette famille qu'il avait aimée et qu'il aimait toujours. Ils en étaient donc là. Lui, le Jotün, le paria, on lui retirait le droit de la pleurer, le droit de l'aimer. On lui faisait comprendre qu'il n'avait rien été pour elle et que toute sa douleur n'était pas légitime. On ne voulait même pas lui dire si elle s'était vu mourir, si elle avait souffert. C'était juste ça qu'il avait demandé, pas ce rejet froid qui lui donna l'envie de hurler sa détresse.

Loki parvint à ravaler ses larmes et à garder le peu de fierté qui lui restait pendant que Thor détourna les yeux quelques secondes. Est-ce qu'il n'assumait qu'à moitié la dureté de ses mots ?

Thor avait détourné les yeux pour observer la cellule dévastée et pour se détourner de la douleur qu'il capta dans les yeux émeraude rougis par les larmes de son « frère » au moment où il lui avait répondu. Les discussions à son sujet avec Odin avaient été claires, Thor ne devait plus voir Loki comme son frère, mais cela lui demandait plus d'efforts qu'il ne l'avait pensé. C'était bien son frère assis dans cette pièce, anéanti par la mort de leur mère qu'il venait de lui interdire d'évoquer. Thor expira. Il devait se concentrer. Il avait besoin de son aide et il savait parfaitement comment l'obtenir.

\- Au lieu de cela, je te fais ici une promesse plus satisfaisante.

Thor observa son frère plisser des yeux, intrigué avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il pouvait continuer à parler avec un léger hochement de tête auquel Loki ajouta quelques mots.

\- Je t'écoute.

\- Je sais que tu rêves de vengeance au moins autant que moi.

Ça, au vu de l'état de sa cellule, ce n'était pas difficile à deviner. Thor savait parfaitement que la perspective de mettre à mort l'auteur du meurtre de Frigga serait une motivation plus que satisfaisante pour son cadet. Il était si proche d'elle, plus que lui, même si cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais il continua.

\- Aide-moi à m'échapper d'Asgard et j'exhausserai ton vœu ! Tu te venges et je te ramène ici.

Thor se tut quelques secondes, observant le regard de son frère balayer rapidement la cellule ravagée, s'imaginant déjà revenir en ces lieux après l'avoir aidé, se laissant enfermer pour l'éternité. Puis il hocha la tête, réfléchissant, avant de laisser échapper un rire moqueur.

En fait, à l'énoncé de la proposition de son frère, d'étranges sentiments s'étaient emparés de Loki. Thor venait lui proposer de se venger, ce qui pourrait assurément le satisfaire sans pour autant effacer sa douleur, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien. C'était aussi une vraie proposition, même si au final, risquer sa vie pour revenir pourrir ici n'était pas très engageant. Mais plus encore, derrière cette proposition pour l'aider à assouvir sa vengeance se cachait surtout un réel appel à l'aide. Toujours sur la défensive, Thor ne lui avait pas encore expliqué tous les tenants et les aboutissants de son plan, cependant son frère était sûr qu'il avait essayé d'en parler à Odin et ce dernier lui avait donné une fin de non-recevoir qui l'avait précipité au bord du gouffre. Devinez donc vers qui il s'était tourné à ce moment précis, autant par habitude que par facilité ? Il se moquait bien que son frère assouvisse sa vengeance sur le meurtrier de leur mère, il avait surtout besoin de lui sans oser lui avouer !

L'ironie de la situation l'amusa et Loki ne put retenir un rire volontiers provocateur.

\- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais désespéré au point de m'appeler à l'aide.

Loki observa Thor frémir à son tour, sans doute vexé de s'être laissé lui aussi percé à jour aussi facilement.

Il y avait aussi un peu d'agacement dans cette attitude, ce que ne sentit pas Loki. Thor savait très bien qu'il serait ravi de se venger, ce n'était pas la peine de se moquer de lui. Ses amis avaient raison. Venir ici était une mauvaise idée. Il fit donc un pas pour s'éloigner, subitement retenu par la voix de son frère.

\- Penses-tu que tu peux encore te fier à moi ?

La question était simple, la réponse de Thor le fut tout autant.

\- J'en doute.

Loki tiqua. Il attendait un « non » franc et cela le surprit surtout lorsqu'il se retourna à nouveau vers lui pour ajouter.

\- Mère le croyait.

Toute trace de sourire disparut immédiatement des yeux de Loki, remplacé instantanément par la peine à l'évocation de cette mère défunte. Une mère qui croyait encore en lui ? C'était bien ce qu'il était en train de lui dire ? Qui l'aimait toujours alors que lui se détestait ?

Thor capta la douleur dans l'expression de son frère. Puis il vit qu'il était en train de reprendre le dessus, alors il reprit un air dur et ajouta sur un ton froid volontairement menaçant.

\- Mais sache que lorsque nous nous combattions autrefois, je m'efforçais de garder l'espoir que mon frère était là quelque part. Cela ne suffit plus à assurer ta protection. Si jamais tu me trahis, je te tue sur le champ !

Loki laissa son regard braqué sur celui de son aîné. Oh oui, Thor était bien le digne fils de son père : la même rudesse, la même haine, le même mépris… Il avait cru voir autre chose à un certain moment, mais il s'était trompé. Il n'y avait plus rien, aucun sentiment pour lui. Il n'était plus que l'objet dont on vient se servir avant de le remettre sous clé. C'était si injuste, mais c'était bien tout ce qu'il méritait, lui qui était à l'origine de la mort de Frigga. Il ne méritait pas plus, mais son frère avait besoin d'aide. Malgré sa haine, il resterait son frère. Il savait qu'il allait l'aider. Quelle ironie ! Venir en aide à quelqu'un qui n'avait plus que mépris contre vous ! Il était devenu vraiment pathétique, mais ce n'était pas grave. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

\- On commence quand ?


	2. Le palais

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Frigga était morte et c'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Thor avait besoin d'aide et jamais il n'aurait pensé en demander à son frère.**

**Plongée dans les pensées et les ressentit des deux frères pendant l'évasion d'Asgard.**

**Cette fic possède 4 chapitres. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**S'EVADER D'ASGARD**_

_**Chapitre 2 : Le palais**_

Thor pressa le pas, à la fois parce qu'il voulait gagner rapidement la sortie et aussi parce qu'il était déjà agacé. Dans son dos, Loki le rattrapa avec une certaine excitation. Un grand sourire ne quittant pas son visage. Il était déjà en train de l'agacer alors qu'ils n'étaient pas tout à fait sortis du donjon. Thor avait été frappé par sa transformation vestimentaire, à peine il avait mis un pied en-dehors de sa cellule. La magie avait du bon. Sa tenue était identique à celle qu'il portait au combat, ses cernes et ses yeux rougis avaient disparu, ses cheveux étaient à nouveau soignés, d'un noir de jais. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression que c'était une très mauvaise idée ! Surtout qu'il finit de le rattraper pour se porter à ses côtés tout en continuant de sourire.

Il était difficile pour Loki de cacher à quel point il jubilait. La situation était grisante et amusante. En plus, plus il montrait son excitation, plus son frère se renfrognait, c'était réellement jouissif et il accéléra pour le rattraper.

\- Cela ne te ressemble pas mon frère ! Cette clandestinité ! Est-ce que tu n'es pas sûr que tu ne préfèrerais pas te servir de tes poings ?

Loki s'amusait réellement de cette situation. En temps normal, c'était bien lui qui agissait dans l'ombre pendant que son aîné était plus démonstratif, plus flamboyant ! Voir Thor agir comme il pourrait le faire était distrayant et puis, au moins il pouvait se rapprocher de lui, lui parler même s'il avait surtout envie de le faire sortir de ses gonds, peut-être pour tester sans s'en rendre compte ses sentiments à son égards.

\- Si tu ne te tais pas, je finirai par le faire, lui répliqua Thor de moins en moins patient avec son petit frère.

\- Bien, comme tu veux, répliqua Loki comprenant très bien que la menace ne serait jamais effective. Je ne suis même pas ici.

En une fraction de seconde, il changea son apparence pour prendre celle de cet agaçant einherjars tué par le monstre qui était à l'origine de la mort de Frigga.

\- C'est mieux comme ça ?

Thor ne lui adressa même pas un regard, tentant de maîtriser son agacement tout en surveillant ce qu'il se passait autour d'eux. Odin avait donné des ordres et ce n'était pas le moment de se faire prendre en compagnie de ce… cet agaçant prisonnier trop bavard auquel il répliqua.

\- Au moins je suis en meilleure compagnie.

\- Cela dit, je pense que nous pourrions être moins voyant ! Répliqua Loki en reprenant son apparence pendant qu'il transformait Thor en Sif.

Cette petite virée hors des cachots, malgré le but qui étaient le leur, était un vrai bonheur.

\- Hum ! Mon frère, tu es ravissante !

Toujours la même manière de l'appeler « frère » pour tester sa réaction, pour voir ce qu'il disait, mais Thor ne lui retirait pas ce droit. En revanche, il souffla une nouvelle fois d'exaspération en découvrant l'apparence qu'il venait de lui faire prendre. Pourquoi avait-il l'impression subite de tenter une mission ridiculement périlleuse en compagnie d'un enfant de 8 ans ?

\- Tu souffriras autant quand je te tuerai sous cette forme ! Maugréa Thor.

\- C'est parfait ! Lui répliqua Loki en continuant à sourire. Tu préfères peut-être l'un de tes nouveaux compagnons puisque tu sembles tellement les aimer ?

Un autre éclair les enveloppa et Thor prit une inspiration. Il détestait quand il avait décidé de le rendre fou, exactement comme maintenant, mais il sentait bien aussi que ses provocations cachaient aussi son mal être. Quand il se dissipa, c'était Captain America qui se tenait à ses côtés.

\- Oh ! Je me sens beaucoup mieux ! Le costume est un peu chargé et tellement serré ! Mais quelle assurance ! Je me sens devenir le défenseur de la Justice ! Eh ! Ajouta Loki en se retournant en direction de son frère tout en continuant de marcher à reculons. Tu veux qu'on ait une discussion virile sur la Vérité ? … L'Honneur ? … le Patriotisme ? Dieu bénisse l'Amé…

Thor ne le laissa pas finir sa phrase, sautant sur lui pour le bâillonner d'une main tout en l'immobilisant de l'autre en la glissant sur sa nuque. Loki frémit à ce contact. Tout ça, c'était pour le tester, pour voir qu'elle genre de réaction il parvenait à déclencher chez son frère, pour qu'il le regarde, mais là, sur le moment il eut peur pendant une fraction de secondes d'avoir dépassé les bornes. Toutefois, il remua la tête, faisant glisser la main de son frère de sa bouche tout en appréciant qu'il attarde sa main quelques secondes de plus sur sa nuque. Le contact n'était pas désagréable, lui procurant une sensation non ressentie depuis le jour du couronnement raté.

\- Quoi ? demanda Loki.

Thor tourna la tête, lui indiquant la présence de deux gardes qui avaient bien failli les remarquer. Loki les regarda s'éloigner. Bien vu ! Tout à ses chamailleries, il ne les avait pas remarqués. Pourtant, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se faire prendre tout de suite. De manière inespérée, son frère s'était tourné vers lui pour lui demander de l'aide. Il ne voulait pas le décevoir.

Thor fixait toujours les deux gardes qui s'éloignaient. Il avait bien remarqué la peur qui avait habité le regard de son frère au moment où il avait plongé sur lui et il devait bien reconnaître que ça ne lui avait pas plu.

Quand Loki jugea que le danger était écarté, il tenta de se concentrer sur la mission qui les attendait, lui demandant avec un sourire sur le ton de l'évidence.

\- Tu pourrais au moins me fournir une arme ? Ma dague ? N'importe quoi !

Thor posa les yeux sur son frère. Il était réellement en train de lui demander ça avec un air amusé. Il ne changerait donc jamais ! Il avait envie de lui faire une petite surprise. Il glissa les mains dans son dos, attrapant un objet métallique pendant que Loki le regardait droit dans les yeux, un sourire triomphateur sur le visage.

\- Enfin ! Un peu de bon sens !

Sauf que le bruit s'accompagna d'un claquement sec au niveau de ses poignets qui fit perdre tout sourire à Loki. Ce dernier leva les mains pendant que les menottes finissaient de se boucler, le coupant une nouvelle fois d'une partie de ses pouvoirs. Un éclair d'incompréhension et de colère passa dans son regard pendant que Thor se mit à ricaner avec un air véritablement amusé.

\- Je croyais que tu aimais les tours de magie ?

C'était une boutade, mais il devait bien reconnaître qu'il était fier de lui. C'était bien la première fois qu'il parvenait à le berner aussi facilement, preuve que son frère n'était pas tout à fait lui-même non plus.

Sur le moment, Loki eut l'envie de changer son frère en quelque chose de peu flatteur, mais ce n'était pas le moment et en plus il avait ces fichues menottes. Toutefois, même menotté, Loki savait qu'il pouvait être dangereux s'il en avait envie.

Thor se pencha et l'attrapa par un bras pour le forcer à continuer à le suivre.

\- De toute manière on s'évade et on ne tue personne !

\- Quel dommage !

Thor ne perdit pas de temps, pressant le pas pour gagner le point de rendez-vous, Loki menotté sur ses talons. Au détour d'une colonne, ils tombèrent nez à nez avec un garde. Absorbés par leur dispute, les deux frères ne l'avaient pas vu venir, mais Thor réagit avant le soldat. Il l'assomma et Loki en profita pour subtiliser une dague avant qu'il ne s'effondre sur le sol. Surtout qu'il venait de repérer du coin de l'œil un autre groupe de cinq gardes qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Le jeune homme leva sa dague, prêt à se défendre, mais Thor le bloqua contre la colonne et la lui arracha des mains.

\- J'ai dit non !

Puis, Thor fit quelques pas en direction des gardes, un air sombre sur le visage. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de déclencher une bagarre ou de faire du mal à des possibles compagnons d'armes, mais il ne se laisserait pas arrêter. La voix de Loki le tira de ses pensées.

\- Mais comment cela peut être une bonne idée ? Demanda ce dernier en tendant ses poignets menottés à son frère.

Thor lui tourna un regard sombre en réponse.

\- J'ai dit pas de morts !

Puis, il se dirigea vers les gardes. Les einherjars avaient plus l'habitude de se trouver du côté de leur prince que contre lui, mais c'était les ordres d'Odin alors ils se devaient de l'arrêter. Toutefois, tous connaissaient sa valeur au combat, alors ils se rapprochèrent avec prudence. Thor les laissa venir, réfléchissant au meilleur moyen de les neutraliser sans les tuer. C'était bien beau de vouloir ne faire de mal à personne, mais cela faisait mille cinq cent ans que le jeune homme était entraîné pour la guerre et pour donner la mort. Se contenter de les neutraliser, c'était agir contre ses réflexes, contre sa nature profonde, mais c'était indispensable.

Tranquillement, il les laissa donc l'entourer pendant que Loki eut un léger sourire. L'affrontement qui allait suivre allait être intéressant. Il fit deux pas de côté pour l'observer. S'il ne pouvait tuer personne autant ne pas participer. Avec cette rage latente qui bouillait en lui, il serait bien capable de tuer quelqu'un sans même le vouloir.

En face de lui, Thor fit mine d'attaquer avant de se reculer. Ce simple geste avait suffi à provoquer une réaction des gardes qui l'attaquèrent. Le jeune homme en profita donc pour les bloquer, les assommant un à un avec une facilité déconcertante.

Deux pas en arrière, un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Loki. Les compétences martiales de son frère dépassaient de loin le seul emploi d'un marteau pour frapper sur la tête des gens. Il reconnut certaines passes qu'ils avaient travaillés ensemble et il tenta de croiser les bras pour profiter du spectacle. Malheureusement, le geste lui fut interdit par les menottes qu'il regarda avec un air dépité. Ces choses étaient ridicules et inutiles, il n'avait aucune envie de s'enfuir ! Thor devrait le savoir qu'une promesse qu'il faisait à lui n'était pas comme toutes celles qu'il faisait aux autres. Il était son frère… Un frère qui étala sur le sol le dernier garde avant de se retourner vers lui.

\- On y va !

\- Très impressionnant !

\- N'en rajoute pas ! Marmonna Thor en l'empoignant par un bras, légèrement surpris qu'il n'ait pas profité de la bagarre pour disparaître.

Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là pour lui venir en aide ? Sans le trahir ? Sans chercher à s'enfuir ? Il aurait bien cherché une réponse claire à cette question en lui demandant réellement, mais il repéra Sif qui arrivait dans leur direction en compagnie de Jane.

Loki posa les yeux sur la jeune humaine. Elle avait un air farouche et déterminé qui lui fit comprendre ce que son frère lui trouvait. Pendant que Thor jetait un coup d'œil en arrière pour vérifier que d'autres gardes ne les suivaient pas, Jane fonça droit sur Loki en le pointant du doigt.

\- Vous ?

\- Je suis Loki, on a dû vous…

Le jeune homme n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupé par la gifle tonitruante dont elle le gratifia. Le coup le surprit et le jeune homme glissa sa langue contre sa mâchoire endolorie pour contrôler sa réaction à la douleur.

\- Ça c'est pour New York !

Loki parvint à se contrôler, adressant un regard en coin à la jeune femme comme à son frère. Là il comprenait ce que Thor lui trouvait.

\- Je l'adore, répliqua-t-il en riant légèrement pendant que Jane continuait à le fusiller du regard.

\- Ne me provoquez pas parce que je pourrais très bien vous en remettre une autre !

\- Charmante en plus, tout ce qu'il faut pour séduire mon frère, lui répondit le jeune homme amusé par sa combativité.

Sif et Thor se désintéressèrent de leur échange car il venait de repérer un groupe d'une vingtaine de soldats qui arrivaient dans sa direction. Heimdall avait dû faire sa part de la mission. Odin savait maintenant et il lançait les troupes à leur poursuite. Il fallait faire vite ! Sif savait ce qui était en train de se jouer, alors elle se tourna vers Thor.

\- Je vais les retenir ! Emmène-la !

Thor posa un regard reconnaissant sur elle. Il savait que cela lui coûtait, mais elle avait toujours été une amie fidèle et il était pressé, en quelques mots, il tenta de lui faire passer toute sa gratitude.

\- Je te remercie.

Thor fit demi-tour, empoigna Jane par le bras pour qu'elle le suive tout en se demandant ce que la jeune femme et son frère avaient bien pu se dire dans son dos. Loki fit un pas pour les suivre, mais la lame de Sif se plaqua sur sa gorge. Une menace claire qui pourtant ne le fit même pas sourciller, même si une certaine méfiance se lut sur son visage.

\- Trahis ton frère et je te tue !

Loki esquissa un sourire qui se transforma en léger rire pendant qu'il s'écarta un peu de sa lame.

\- Heureux de te revoir moi aussi Sif !

Les amis de son frère étaient toujours égaux à eux-mêmes apparemment, même elle ! Elle baissa son épée, le laissant rejoindre Thor et Jane avant de faire face aux gardes, Loki ne s'attardant pas.

...

D'un pas rapide, Thor, Loki et Jane pénétrèrent dans le grand hall où avait échoué l'un des vaisseaux de combat des Elfes noirs. Loki se tenait aux côtés de son aîné, admettant en découvrant l'appareil que son plan, pour le moment, semblait particulièrement bien mené. Il était impressionné, mais finalement pas spécialement étonné. Les gens avaient tendance à voir dans son frère une montagne de muscles non réfléchie, Loki savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Il était plus que cela… Bien plus… Il était en train de le prouver. Si les conditions avaient été différentes, il aurait pris le temps de lui dire qu'il était fier de lui. Le problème c'était qu'aujourd'hui il prendrait pour des railleries ce qui n'en était pas.

Volstagg était là, devant le vaisseau. L'impressionnant guerrier fit un pas vers eux.

\- Je vous laisserai autant de temps que je pourrais.

\- Merci mon ami, répondit Thor en lui serrant la main.

Loki esquissa un autre sourire. Toutes ces politesses en plein combat, on ne pouvait pas dire que son frère était si rustre que ça !

La main du guerrier se plaqua brutalement sur sa poitrine, l'immobilisant sur place lui entraîna un autre sourire. Oui, ils étaient définitivement toujours égaux à eux-mêmes… et prévisibles.

\- Si jamais tu le trahis, même en pensée…

\- Euh, tu vas me tuer ? Lui demanda Loki sur un ton à la fois blasé et interrogatif. Dites donc, ça va faire du monde !

Volstagg frémit. Il détestait sa verve et son sens de la répartie, mais Thor avait besoin de lui entier pour le moment. Alors il le relâcha, laissant le jeune homme regagner l'appareil où l'attendait Jane et son frère.

* * *

**Alors je ne suis pas tout à fait sûre à la relecture d'avoir placé la scène coupée au bon endroit, mais on va dire que c'est ma version ;) Pensez au review !**


	3. Le vaisseau

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Frigga était morte et c'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Thor avait besoin d'aide et jamais il n'aurait pensé en demander à son frère.**

**Plongée dans les pensées et les ressentit des deux frères pendant l'évasion d'Asgard.**

**Cette fic possède 4 chapitres. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**S'EVADER D'ASGARD**_

_**Chapitre 3 : Le vaisseau**_

Thor pénétra d'un pas rapide dans le vaisseau des Elfes noirs suivi par Jane et Loki. Pour le moment tout se passait à peu près bien, sauf que c'était maintenant que tout risquait de se compliquer parce qu'il devait faire voler ce truc et que Thor avait une sainte horreur de piloter. Ce n'était pas fait pour lui et il l'assumait totalement. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'il se retrouva devant les panneaux de commande, il sentit une boule se nouer au creux de son estomac. Il déglutit pendant qu'il hésita sur la marche à suivre. Ses amis s'étaient sacrifiés pour qu'il en arrive là, il ne pouvait pas échouer de cette manière.

De sa main droite, il tapota sur la console, tentant de la faire démarrer, mais rien ne se produisit. Dans son dos, il entendit la voix de son frère lui demander avec une pointe d'ironie.

\- Je croyais que tu savais faire voler cet engin ?

Loki devait bien reconnaître que ça l'amusait et que surtout il avait froncé un sourcil interrogateur lorsque son frère aîné lui avait affirmé qu'il n'aurait aucun mal à le faire voler. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de jouer les pilotes ni de voler autrement qu'avec son marteau ! Alors oui, le voir en train de paniquer, ne parvenant pas à le faire démarrer, était à la fois amusant et inquiétant. Les gardes n'étaient pas si loin et la réponse de son frère s'escrimant maintenant sur la console de gauche n'allait pas améliorer leur situation.

\- Non, j'ai dit que ça devait être un jeu d'enfant !

Au-dehors, le jeune homme capta des bruits de combat. Les renforts arrivaient pour les arrêter et tout guerrier qu'il était, Loki savait que Volstagg ne tiendrait pas éternellement contre toute une légion d'einherjars. Le souci était que son frère ne semblait pas avancer très vite sur sa compréhension des commandes. S'il lui avait demandé, il lui aurait donné un coup de main, lui étant beaucoup plus à l'aise avec ce genre de choses. Toutefois, comme il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui retirer ses menottes, il se contenta de lui répliquer.

\- Eh bien quoi que tu fasses, tu devrais songer à le faire plus vite.

\- La ferme Loki ! Répliqua Thor tout en continuant à tenter de mettre l'appareil en route.

Au lieu de lui dire ce genre de chose, il ferait mieux de l'aider, mais il ne semblait pas décidé à le faire et Thor n'avait pas le temps de le supplier. Il devait faire démarrer ce truc et vite !

Les bruits du combat qui se déroulait à l'extérieur continuèrent à leur parvenir de plus en plus fort. L'affrontement montait en intensité. Comme Loki ne pouvait pas l'aider avec les mains attachées, le jeune homme s'accouda sur l'une des consoles, décidant d'au moins l'aider à réfléchir.

\- Tu as dû oublier quelque chose.

Dans son agacement qui montait, Thor ne se rendit pas compte que cette remarque là était vraiment faite pour l'aider à réfléchir et il répliqua tout en continuant d'appuyer de plus en plus fort sur les commandes de la console.

\- Non certainement pas. J'appuie sur tous les boutons de cette saleté !

\- Eh bien arrête de cogner, lui répondit Loki calmement pour tenter de le forcer lui aussi à reprendre son calme pour mieux réfléchir. Vas-y en douceur !

Cependant cela ne sembla pas fonctionner s'il en jugea à la crise de panique qui était en train de s'emparer de son frère.

\- J'ai beau y aller en douceur ce truc ne marche pas ! Lui répliqua Thor de plus en plus agacé autant par son frère que par le vaisseau qui ne démarrait pas et dont il finit par frapper véritablement les commandes.

Thor avait ponctué sa phrase par un coup plus violent qui avait eu pour conséquence d'éteindre totalement toutes les commandes avant qu'elles ne se rallument, se mettant enfin en marche. Thor écarquilla les yeux, heureux d'avoir réussi pendant que Loki regarda autour de lui avec un air surpris. Ah, pour une fois, un bon coup de poing avait eu raison des réticences de l'appareil. Heureux de lui, Thor ne put retenir un léger rire avant de poser une main sur les commandes. Il savait bien qu'un peu de brusquerie ne pouvait pas faire de mal !

\- Tu as vu ? Lança-t-il gaiement à son frère.

\- Oui, c'est très impressionnant ! Mais ne te déconcentre pas.

Les bruits provenant de l'extérieur étaient en train de changer et Loki jeta un coup d'œil à son frère.

\- Je crois que c'est le moment de décoller, ton cerbère est en train de se faire maîtriser.

\- Je sais ! Arrête de me déconcentrer !

\- D'accord, je me tais.

\- Ce serait bien une première !

\- Attends, mais c'est toi qui en rajoute là ?

\- Chut ! Lui répliqua Thor.

Loki haussa un sourcil et ne dit rien. Effectivement, ce n'était pas le moment de le déconcentrer. Porté par l'euphorie de l'avoir fait démarrer, Thor était en train de faire ronfler les moteurs de l'appareil. Loki en profita pour regarder si tout se passait bien. Le vaisseau s'était quand même écrasé en plein milieu d'une salle de réception. Il ne paraissait pas trop endommagé, mais il fallait mieux être prudent. S'il explosait au démarrage ce serait la mort la plus stupide de tous les Neufs Royaumes !

Le moteur ronfla pendant que l'appareil se souleva en tanguant. Loki regarda autour de lui, mais tout semblait bien, alors il redressa la tête pour regarder devant lui tout en notant le sourire amusé digne d'un enfant de huit ans de son frère. Un frère qui parvint à faire pivoter l'appareil pour tenter de le faire sortir par la brèche qu'il avait créée en s'écrasant.

Le souci fut qu'au passage, il faucha un nombre assez important de colonne. Loki lui lança un regard circonspect. Il fallait mieux sortir de là rapidement avant de se prendre le plafond sur la tête.

\- Je crois que tu as raté une colonne !

\- La ferme !

Ce n'était pas le moment que Loki le déconcentre parce que Thor n'était pas encore tout à fait sûr de vraiment pouvoir piloter ce truc. C'était plus facile dans son plan ! En se concentrant, il parvint à le stabiliser en face de la baie vitrée et accéléra d'un coup. L'appareil passa au travers, secouant ses passagers et effectua des manœuvres osées qui manquèrent de peu de le faire s'encastrer dans un des murs de la ville.

Loki n'était pas réellement rassuré. Ce genre de chose cadrait mal avec son frère. Il se pencha un peu vers lui pour lui suggérer une meilleure solution, quelque chose qui pourrait leur permettre de rester en vie.

\- Pourquoi ne me laisses-tu pas faire ? Je suis sûrement meilleur pilote !

\- Tu crois ça ? Lui demanda Thor sur un ton moqueur en ricanant. Et de nous deux, lequel est vraiment capable de voler ?

Loki eut envie de lui faire remarquer que piloter cet engin et se faire porter par Mjolnir n'était pas tout à fait la même chose, mais ce n'était pas le moment. Se lancer dans un débat pourrait avoir des conséquences fatales. Il fallait mieux attendre qu'ils soient sortis de la ville. Surtout que les batteries de canons étaient en train d'ouvrir le feu sur eux.

Le vaisseau tangua et Loki se rattrapa à la console. Odin n'en était plus au stade de vouloir les arrêter, là c'était carrément les pulvériser. Il avait une étrange manière de se disputer avec son fils ! Thor plongea dans la falaise pour éviter une salve de tirs, dans une manœuvre risquée, audacieuse, mais qui eut le mérite de les soustraire aux feux de leur assaillant. Loki admira la manœuvre avec un petit cri admiratif auquel Thor ne prêta pas vraiment attention. En face d'eux, éprouvée par tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis qu'elle avait été contaminée par l'Ether, Jane laissa échapper un glapissement et s'écroula sur le sol de l'appareil.

Loki se pencha légèrement dans sa direction.

\- Fichtre ! Est-elle morte ?

Le sarcasme de son frère fit automatiquement tourner la tête de Thor en direction de la jeune femme.

\- Jane !

Il était inquiet, mais il ne pouvait pas se déconcentrer pour le moment. Heureusement, cette dernière parvint à le rassurer en murmurant doucement.

\- Je vais bien…

L'Ether et la conduite de Thor, cela commençait à faire beaucoup. Elle se sentait nauséeuse. Surtout que plusieurs tirs atteignirent l'appareil qui ne parvint à résister que grâce à son bouclier. Thor effectua plusieurs manœuvres d'évitement heurtant une tour de guet qu'il pulvérisa avec l'aile de l'appareil.

Les passagers en furent secoués et Loki fit mine d'ouvrir la bouche, mais Thor lui lança le premier.

\- Pas un mot !

Il n'était vraiment pas d'humeur à écouter pendant des heures les sarcasmes de son frère. Ça lui demanderait trop d'énergie de chercher quoi lui répondre. Surtout que la situation semblait aller mieux puisqu'ils venaient de quitter la zone des batteries de canons. Seulement voilà, Odin ne semblait décidément pas prêt à les laisser disparaître. Des vaisseaux de combat asgardiens les prirent à leur tour en chasse. Toujours à la droite de son frère, Loki jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur. Leur situation n'était peut-être pas en train de s'améliorer finalement.

\- Voilà qu'ils nous poursuivent !

Son frère sembla se moquer totalement de sa remarque et passa de l'autre côté pendant que le vaisseau se mit à vibrer à cause de tirs violents qui les frappèrent. Loki manqua de s'écrouler et lança un coup d'œil vers l'arrière.

\- Voilà qu'ils nous tirent dessus !

Odin n'aimait pas perdre la face. Il préférerait les pulvériser que les laisser s'échapper, belle mentalité paternelle !

\- Je te remercie pour tes commentaires Loki ! Cela m'aide énormément ! Répliqua son frère de plus en plus agacé par son attitude.

Fandral avait raison. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée de l'extraire de sa geôle. Après un an, son amertume était difficile à gérer, difficile à encaisser aussi, mais il allait devoir faire avec. Il le sentit s'appuyer à l'arrière un peu sur lui pendant qu'il ne quittait pas des yeux leurs poursuivants. Thor ne dit rien cette fois, il l'agaçait, mais paradoxalement, il était rassuré de le savoir avec lui. Sauf que maintenant, il devait à tous prix semer leurs poursuivants.

Thor braqua sur la gauche pour s'engager sous les arches monumentales de la porte sud. Au passage, il calcula mal sa trajectoire et décapita l'une des deux statues monumentales qui encadraient l'arche. Les débris volèrent dans tous les sens et Loki, à nouveau derrière lui lança sur un ton narquois.

\- Bien joué ! Tu viens de décapiter ton grand-père !

Son frère ne lui répondit pas. Il avait vraiment autre chose à faire ! D'un coup d'œil, il s'assura que les poursuivants étaient toujours là avant de finir de traverser le tunnel. Il en jaillit sans trop de difficultés, faisant plonger l'appareil dans les cascades pour suivre les gorges pendant que leurs poursuivants continuaient à tirer sur eux. L'un des tirs les toucha et les fit partir en vrille, mais Thor rattrapa l'appareil et le stabilisa.

Dans son dos, Loki lui adressa un regard à la fois sombre et irrité. Sur le papier l'idée de son frère ne lui avait pas paru si mauvaise, mais dans les faits, tout cela risquait de se terminer dramatiquement. Si le vaisseau explosait, se serait la mort la plus stupide et la plus inutile à laquelle il aurait pensé. Diantre ! Quelle étrange idée de vouloir prendre cet appareil précis alors qu'Asgard en possédait de nombreux bien plus discrets !

\- C'est vraiment remarquable ! C'est une idée exceptionnelle, je dois dire ! Lança donc le jeune homme, laissant s'exprimer son angoisse, une angoisse dont Thor sembla totalement se moquer, le regard braqué droit devant lui.

Loki sentit la colère prendre le dessus pendant qu'il refit le tour de son frère pour tenter de capter une étincelle de son attention.

\- Voler le vaisseau le plus grand et le plus voyant de tout l'univers pour nous évader ! Virevolter au-dessus de la ville ! Démolir à tout va pour que tout le monde nous voie ! C'est remarquable Thor ! C'est remarquable !

Il était réellement en colère. Lui aurait pu faire sortir tout le monde de là sans que personne ne remarque leur disparition, mais Thor ne lui avait pas fait confiance. Il était venu le chercher contraint et forcé, pour faire comme les autres et l'utiliser comme un objet, se moquant de ses conseils.

En revanche, il constata que ses mots venaient de l'énerver lorsque son frère lâcha les commandes pour l'empoigner. Loki glapit de surprise, mais n'eut pas le temps de tenter quelque chose. Son frère le projeta sans ménagement dans le vide par la porte ouverte, ne faisant pas attention au cri de surprise qui lui échappa quand il bascula.

Avec un dernier regard à la porte par laquelle il venait de jeter son frère, Thor lâcha les commandes. Il courut vers Jane pour la prendre dans ses bras et sauta dans le vide à son tour.


	4. La barge

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

_**THOR The Dark World**_

**Frigga était morte et c'était une douleur atroce, une douleur dont Loki pensait ne jamais pouvoir guérir. Thor avait besoin d'aide et jamais il n'aurait pensé en demander à son frère.**

**Plongée dans les pensées et les ressentit des deux frères pendant l'évasion d'Asgard.**

**Cette fic possède 4 chapitres. **

**En espérant que cela vous plaise**

**Bonne lecture**

**PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

_**S'EVADER D'ASGARD**_

_**Chapitre 4 : La barge**_

Toujours en portant Jane, Thor prit pied dans une barge, conduite par Fandral qui riait de bon cœur devant la tête surprise et agacée de Loki. Quand Thor l'avait éjecté du vaisseau, le bretteur l'avait habilement récupéré, lui faisant comprendre que le plan de son frère était sans doute plus travaillé qu'il ne le pensait.

\- On dirait que ton séjour en prison n'a rien enlevé à ta grâce naturelle, Loki, se moqua Fandral pendant que le jeune homme se relevait en titubant.

Le visage fermé, Loki tentait de ne pas montrer comment cette chute l'avait prise par surprise et l'avait secoué malgré sa faible hauteur, surtout que sa magie était toujours en grande partie bloquée par ses menottes et que l'impuissance à se protéger des conséquences l'avait renvoyé à de mauvais souvenirs, à une autre chute plus longue et douloureuse… Et il détestait l'impuissance qu'il ressentait en chutant…

Au-dessus d'eux, les appareils d'Asgard continuaient de poursuivre le vaisseau des Elfes noirs. Aucun des pilotes ne semblaient avoir compris que l'appareil était vide. Un léger sourire se dessina sur le visage de Loki pendant que son frère allongeait doucement Jane sur le sol de la barge.

\- Tu m'as menti. Tu m'impressionnes !

Le jeune homme ne sut pas si son frère le prit comme une boutade ou comme la vérité. Il aurait dû pourtant. Loki était réellement impressionné par la manière dont son aîné avait monté son plan, attirant le regard sur la droite pendant qu'ils s'escamotaient sur la gauche. En plus, Loki n'avait rien vu venir, se faisant avoir comme tout le reste d'Asgard. Il avait retenu des choses des longues années que les deux frères avaient passées à combattre côte à côte.

\- Ravi que tu apprécies ! Lui rétorqua Thor sur un ton sec. A présent tiens ta promesse !

\- Guide-nous vers ton couloir secret, lui rappela Fandral en lui laissant les commandes.

Loki lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin pendant qu'il empoigna la barre pour les diriger. Ils avaient l'air d'en douter, mais il tiendrait cette promesse. Il la devait à Frigga. Il la devait à Thor aussi. En plus, comme il était grisant d'être celui qui avait les cartes en main. Il avait l'impression que cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis une éternité, depuis que tout avait dérapé sur Jotunheim en fait. Ses doigts se refermèrent plus fort sur le manche pendant que son visage trahit toute l'excitation qu'il ressentait à ce moment-là. Le jeune homme fit accélérer l'embarcation, lui faisant raser l'eau. Il sentit le malaise de ses deux compagnons, mais cela l'amusa. En plus, c'était une manière de montrer à Thor qu'il avait raison. Il était un bien meilleur pilote que lui !

\- Ne te sens pas obligé d'en rajouter, maugréa Thor en se stabilisant.

\- Je ne fais que tenir ma promesse, lui répliqua son frère en faisant décrire une courbe rasante à la fine barge.

Thor lui aurait bien répondu qu'il savait pertinemment qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'en faire autant, mais des coups de feu venus de l'arrière attirèrent son attention. Des barges semblables à la leur venaient de les prendre en charge. Au final, les pilotes s'étaient rendu compte que le vaisseau des Elfes noirs était vide. Les tirs les rasèrent, mais Loki était effectivement un pilote habile et audacieux. Avec l'adresse et la précision qui étaient siennes, le jeune homme fit slalomer l'appareil entre les tirs, lui évitant de se faire toucher. Toutefois, Loki savait aussi qu'il n'était pas bon de raser le sol pendant que des assaillants vous prenez de haut. Ses doigts se resserrèrent plus fort sur le manche et il fit monter la barge, la décollant de l'eau pour se trouver au même niveau que les autres. Mieux, en poursuivant sa manœuvre, il parvint même à se retrouver légèrement au-dessus.

Thor comprit que c'était le bon moment et son regard se posa sur son ami.

\- Fandral ?

\- J'y vais ! Répliqua celui-ci en empoignant une corde qu'il avait solidement arrimée à la barge.

Puis, il monta sur le bastingage et lança avant de sauter dans le vide.

\- Pour Asgard !

Loki le regarda disparaître en fronçant un sourcil. Quel sens de la dramatisation ! Ceci dit, il parvint assez rapidement à maîtriser les einherjars, permettant à ses amis de continuer leur route débarrassée de tous poursuivants.

Thor prit le temps de le saluer d'un hochement de tête. Il savait que ses amis l'avaient suivi dans cette entreprise par amitié et affection. Il espérait que les conséquences pour eux ne seraient pas fâcheuses. Toutefois, il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus longtemps sur la question. Il avait une mission à mener et cela le stressait un peu parce qu'il n'était toujours pas sûr de pouvoir compter sur la loyauté de la personne qui restait avec lui. C'était quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose qui lui faisait mal parce que quelques années en arrière, il lui aurait confié sa vie sans aucune crainte. Tout n'était plus si simple aujourd'hui. Malgré les mots de Frigga, lui assurant que son frère était toujours son frère, il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer.

D'ailleurs, voir son frère diriger subitement leur barge sur deux énormes rochers en accélérant finit de lui faire regretter sa décision. Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de le sortir de prison. Loki avait toujours eu par moment des idées suicidaires. Est-ce qu'il était prêt à les tuer tous les trois pour se venger ?

\- Loki…

Thor appuya sur les syllabes du nom de son frère pour tenter de le faire réagir et lui faire comprendre ses doutes. En face de lui, ce dernier raffermit sa prise sur le manche pendant qu'un sourire plus grand se dessinait sur son visage et qu'il sembla se concentrer.

\- Si c'était facile, n'importe qui y arriverait !

Le ton de son frère était sombre, concentré et Thor se fit la réflexion qu'il n'avait sans doute pas tort, ceci dit cela ne le rassurait pas vraiment non plus.

Loki en revanche s'amusait de plus en plus. Il était clair que son frère n'était pas à l'aise et qu'il en rajoutait un peu exprès, mais c'était trop tentant pour s'en passer.

La barge accéléra encore fonçant droit sur la falaise.

\- Tu es malade ! Hurla Thor en se penchant sur Jane inconsciente pour la protéger.

\- Cela se pourrait bien ! Lui rétorqua son frère avec un sourire fou qui finit de lui faire craindre le pire.

Un frisson le parcourut de manière incontrôlable. Il y avait bien une espèce de grotte étroite et sombre dans la falaise et c'était là que Loki se dirigeait.

Accroché aux commandes, le jeune homme tentait de faire abstraction de son environnement, de son frère et de tous les sentiments qui étaient en train de s'entrechoquer dans sa tête. Il fixa le fin espace devant lui, sachant pertinemment qu'à cette vitesse, un écart de quelques centimètres était suffisant pour les tuer. Sa mort à lui ne lui posait pas de problème, compte tenu de l'indifférence, des menaces et de l'avenir dont on l'avait gratifié ou promis, mais celle de Thor ne devait pas avoir lieu, pas dans ces circonstances.

Loki tira sur le manche et la barge s'enfonça d'un coup dans l'étroite grotte. La coque heurta des roches affutées, créant des étincelles, mais l'habilité de son pilote lui évita des avaries irrémédiables.

Au bout du tunnel, la barge jaillit à grande vitesse, rebondissant un peu sur le sol poussiéreux de ce monde mort et stérile pendant que Loki lançait sur un ton joyeux.

\- Tadaaaaaaaa !

Il tira sur les commandes et l'appareil poursuivit sa course, ralentissant un peu pour lui laisser le temps de pouvoir repérer la présence d'ennemis potentiels. L'atmosphère était lourde et pesante. Il fallait mieux se méfier. L'esquif volait donc maintenant à vitesse mesurée, circulant entre les ruines de ce qui autrefois avait été une cité grandiose, une cité réduite en cendres et totalement annihilée par le père d'Odin. Loki ressentit une étrange sensation. Il avait l'impression de sentir les âmes de ceux qui étaient morts ici, des guerriers bien sûr, des hommes dangereux, mais aussi des innocents. C'était assez désagréable.

Devant lui, Thor recouvrit doucement Jane pour la protéger du froid. Loki ne savait pas si la jeune femme était inconsciente ou si elle dormait, mais le résultat était le même, elle ne bougeait pas. Il observa ses gestes tendres et plein d'affection, comprenant que ce n'était pas une façade. Son frère aimait réellement cette mortelle.

Loki s'était laissé tomber assis à côté de la barre. La pression de réussir à se faufiler dans le goulet, lui avait laissé les jambes tremblantes et il avait préféré s'asseoir avant de s'écrouler. En plus, il se sentait plus fatigué qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Depuis la mort de Frigga, il n'avait pas dû dormir plus d'une heure et cela commençait aussi à peser. Toutefois, il y avait autre chose qui l'intriguait et le tentait à ce moment précis.

\- Que ne ferais-je avec l'immense pouvoir qui coule dans ses veines, se prit-il à rêver tout haut.

\- Ce pouvoir te consumerait, répondit pragmatiquement son frère en se redressant avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Jane, laissant son frère continuer à piloter.

\- Elle ne s'en sort pas trop mal… pour l'instant, répliqua Loki volontiers provocateur.

\- Elle a en elle une force que tu ignores !

\- Dis-lui adieu, lui répondit son frère sur un ton rempli de conseil et d'évidence.

C'était quand même étrange que Thor s'amourache à ce point d'une mortelle, alors que de nombreuses femmes d'Asgard, au rang desquelles se trouvaient en priorité Sif, rêvaient de partager sa vie.

\- Pas aujourd'hui, répliqua Thor en regardant ailleurs.

Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir cette discussion avec lui, surtout pas maintenant en plus ! Mais Loki ne sembla pas le comprendre.

\- Aujourd'hui, demain ou dans un siècle, quelle différence ! Continua donc son frère avant de se redresser, changeant de ton pour en prendre un plus sombre et empli de rage. Cela passe si vite. Tu ne seras jamais prêt ! Et la seule femme dont l'amour t'importe te sera arrachée.

Thor frémit. Il avait déjà eu cette discussion avec Odin. Une discussion terrible sur l'inutilité des vies des mortelles, des vies négligeables, encore moins importantes que les animaux et il ne voulait pas recommencer. Il ne voulait pas que son frère lui ressorte le même discours. Une certaine colère se mit à bouillir en lui. Une colère qui l'empêcha de comprendre le vrai message que Loki tentait de lui faire passer.

\- En tireras-tu satisfaction ?

Loki frémit. L'amour que Thor portait à cette femme avait obscurci son jugement. Il ne semblait pas avoir compris ce qu'il était en train de lui dire. Il ne lui disait pas que son amour pour une mortelle était inutile ou contre nature. Il était en train de lui dire que cet amour le ferait souffrir parce qu'il était impossible de se préparer à la perte d'une femme qu'on aime… quelle que soit la femme… Loki le savait… Il l'avait expérimenté. Cette douleur qui vous scie en deux et vous fait appeler la mort de vos vœux pendant que vous avez l'impression que votre cœur va arrêter de battre. C'était si douloureux. Il aimait trop son frère pour lui imposer de souffrir de cette manière. Il voulait juste le prévenir, lui faire comprendre qu'il allait souffrir en s'obstinant, mais Thor n'avait pas compris. La satisfaction ? Comme si la souffrance de son frère pouvait lui provoquer une quelconque satisfaction ! Comment lui faire comprendre ? Loki ne voulait pas aller plus loin, il ne voulait pas baisser sa garde. Il n'était pas sûr des sentiments de son frère à son égard, alors autant rester sur sa ligne de conduite pour s'éviter d'autres souffrances.

\- La satisfaction n'est pas dans ma nature.

\- La reddition n'est pas dans la mienne.

Des mots durs, tranchants, que Thor avait prononcés en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Loki ne détourna pas le regard. Quel entêtement !

\- Fils d'Odin !

Les mots avaient été lâchés sur un ton dédaigneux. Comme il détestait son frère quand il se faisait le reflet, le pantin de cet homme qu'il avait si longtemps vu comme un père.

\- Non ! S'exclama Thor en se redressant. Pas seulement Fils d'Odin.

C'était vrai, comment pouvait-il lui lancer ça comme une insulte ? Il ne pouvait pas nier, Odin était son père, son vrai père, pas comme lui ! Mais il avait une mère aussi, une mère de sang dont il pleurait la mort et dont il refusait de lui laisser l'apanage.

\- Crois-tu que tu as été le seul à aimer notre mère ? Tu as eu ses pouvoirs, mais moi j'ai eu sa confiance !

Thor bouillait de rage. Bien sûr que Loki avait le droit d'être touché par sa mort, mais il refusait qu'il le prive de son deuil. Elle était sa mère aussi, il l'avait aimé. Il l'avait pleuré, peut-être de manière moins démonstrative, mais il refusait de le laisser nier son deuil.

\- Confiance ! Cracha Loki bouillant de rage lui aussi.

Comment pouvait-il sous-entendre que sa mère ne lui avait jamais fait confiance ? On ne pouvait pas aimer quelqu'un en qui on n'avait pas confiance et Loki savait qu'elle l'avait aimé. Elle ne pouvait pas lui avoir menti sur ça. Alors il se mit à hausser le ton pendant que sa colère montait d'un cran.

\- Est-ce là sa dernière parole ? Confiance ! Quand tu l'as laissé mourir !

\- Que faisais-tu pour elle dans ta cellule ? Lui rétorqua son frère laissant lui aussi s'exprimer sa colère.

\- Qui m'y a envoyé ! Cria Loki en réponse pendant que toute la rancœur, toute l'injustice qu'il ressentait depuis son enfermement étaient en train de prendre le dessus. Qui m'y a envoyé ?

Quoi ? Il était en train de l'accuser lui ? Thor se sentit perdre pied. Il ne pouvait pas faire comme d'habitude et rejeter ses torts sur les autres. Il n'était pas une victime ! Il ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça !

\- Tu le sais pertinemment ! Hurla Thor en laissant éclater sa rage. Tu le sais pertinemment qui !

Hors de lui, Thor agrippa Loki en continuant à lui hurler dessus qu'il savait très bien comment il s'était retrouvé en cellule. Il le plaqua violemment contre le bastingage, levant le poing pour le frapper. Cette fois c'en était trop. Il n'en pouvait plus de ses insinuations, de ses provocations, de ses mensonges. Sauf que le poing de Thor resta en suspend malgré sa rage quand ses yeux se braquèrent sur ceux de son frère. Des yeux dans lesquels il lut deux choses ; une peur irraisonnée et de l'abattement. Peur ? Son petit frère qu'il tenait par le cou prêt à le frapper avait peur de lui, une peur sincère, mais contre laquelle il ne lutterait pas. Il n'avait même pas esquissé un geste pour se protéger. Il attendait le coup, un coup qu'il ne tenterait pas d'éviter. Est-ce qu'il attendait réellement que Thor le passe à tabac comme s'il pensait le mériter ?

Loki ne put nier que voir Thor laisser exprimer sa colère l'effraya. Il les connaissait les colères de son frère. Il savait ce dont il était capable. Il n'était jamais bon d'en être la cible et la peur monta d'un cran quand il l'agrippa. La peur et la douleur lorsqu'il le plaqua contre le bastingage, le bloquant en plaquant sa main sur son cou, mais au final, il méritait tout ça. Il méritait la correction que son frère allait lui donner. Il la méritait parce qu'il avait raison. Pendant que sa mère était en train de se faire tuer, il était assis dans sa cellule en train de lire un livre, se moquant du chaos autour de lui. Il aurait dû tenter quelque chose. Il aurait dû essayer de sortir, la retrouver, la protéger, mais il n'avait rien fait de tout ça. Il méritait qu'il le rosse, même à mort s'il en avait envie. Il ne l'empêcherait pas de le faire.

Thor haleta, cherchant à reprendre le contrôle de lui-même pendant que son poing menaçait toujours… son frère… son petit frère. Malgré les combats, malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, malgré ce qu'il lui avait dit dans ce cachot, il ne pouvait pas faire ça. Il ne pouvait pas le frapper alors qu'il était enchaîné, refusant de se défendre et puis, il n'y avait pas que ça.

Thor recula de deux pas, lâchant Loki et tentant de reprendre son souffle. Des images étaient en train de lui revenir, des images de son enfance avec sa mère et avec son petit frère. Des images où il était heureux d'être un grand frère et du serment qu'il avait fait à sa mère. Celui de le protéger, d'être toujours là pour lui, de ne jamais oublier qu'ils étaient frères.

\- Elle ne voudrait pas que nous nous battions !

\- Cela ne la surprendrait pas outre mesure, répondit Loki en se redressant, cachant derrière un sourire un peu triste qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

Ne pas craquer, ne pas montrer combien il était réellement mal et épuisé de tout ça. Il se laissa retomber doucement contre le bastingage, gardant les yeux rivés sur ceux de son frère. Un frère qui lui rendit le même sourire triste et qui nota sans lui faire remarquer la présence des larmes dans son regard émeraude. Mince ! Comme il détestait le voir être à deux doigts de pleurer. Son instinct de grand frère l'aurait presque poussé à vouloir le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait pas s'ôter de la tête tous ses crimes. Cela aurait pourtant été tellement plus simple.

\- J'aimerais tant avoir foi en toi.

Les quelques mots touchèrent profondément Loki par leurs profondes mélancolies. Une mélancolie qui lui prouva que son frère ne le haïssait sans doute pas autant qu'il le pensait. Il avait envie de tout effacer et que tout redevienne comme autrefois ? Loki savait que c'était impossible. Trop de choses s'étaient passées entre eux, mais il devait lui faire comprendre que là, maintenant, il pouvait lui faire confiance parce qu'il n'y avait pas que de la mélancolie dans ces quelques mots. Il y avait aussi de la tristesse et du regret. En plus, à la manière dont il se détourna de lui, Loki comprit qu'il n'attendait pas de réponses. Son frère ne lui avait jamais paru aussi triste et désabusé. Il le laissa s'éloigner un peu de lui, avant de se redresser et de faire deux pas dans sa direction murmurant dans un souffle.

\- Aie foi en ma rage !


End file.
